Akatsuki's Element
by AkatsukiNoSasori
Summary: After being defeated Discords blasts Rarity off to an another dimension. There she is founded by the criminal organization Akatsuki, who decide to take advantage of her. At first Rarity tries to escape and get back to her own world, but in the process falls in love with one of them. Ratings may go up.
1. Discovering a Kunoichi

An annoyed expression stuck itself on the Akatsuki's one and only cannibal, Zetsu. As he watched his idiotic partner Tobi, who was freaking out because he was surrounded by three more men ready to attack at any moment now..

''Three on one? No fair! Zetsu, help me!'' Tobi begged, waving to the plant man sitting on a tree.

Zetsu sighed. ''**Tobi, you idiot! You don't need my help to take down three weaklings like them!** Be a good boy and finish them off quickly.''

After Zetsu finished his sentence, a sparkle lit up in the childish masked man as he nodded eagerly. ''Ok! Tobi is a good boy! I'll take down immediately, Zetsu! Just give me a minute to get ready!''

Suddenly Tobi started to do push ups like he was trying to irritate his enemies as one of the men yelled. ''What the Fuck?! What are you doing, Akatsuki?! Don't fuck with us!'' And with that the man dashed forward Tobi with a kunai at ready. Closing the gap between them, the man swung his kunai at the masked Akatsuki member, but Tobi easily dodged it.

Shouting in the process. ''Ole!''

The man turned around while trying once again to struck Tobi with his kunai, but before the kunai could hit him, Tobi grabbed his hand and brought a knee to his stomach. He kneeled on the ground in pain before Tobi raised his leg and swung it down, kicking the man in the head with his heel. Blood rushed out of the man's mouth as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

''One down! Two to go!'' Tobi exclaimed, rotating the kunai he stole from his previous opponent while his comrades charged at him.

One of them tried to pierce the masked man, but passed right throught him as Tobi turned around and slashed the back of his head. Finishing yet another one, Tobi clapped in joy before looking for the last one.

A shadow appeared above him as he lifted his head and saw the last man falling down towards him with a kunai up in the air.

''Oh no! What am I going to do?! Somebody help me!'' Tobi shouted as the man crashed down on him while the masked man screamed. ''You got me!''

The man smiled, thinking that he won, but a sudden pain on his back proved otherwise. He turned his head, only to see Tobi standing behind him and stucking a kunai in his back. He started to lose consciousness, the pain beggining to be to unbearable.

Tobi snickered after seeing the man faint. ''Ups. Looks like I was just kidding.''

Zetsu grinned. ''Good job, Tobi. **Now stand aside so I can devour them!**'' His black side yelled while he jumped off the tree and headed towards the three bodies laying on the ground.

''Ewwwwwww!'' The masked man exclaimed, seeing his partner devouring the three unconscious men.

It didn't take long for Zetsu to finish his meal as he licked his lips. ''**Now, that we're done here**, we should get back to the ba- !'' The plant man's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he bolted off into a patch of trees. ''Tobi follow me!''

The said man scratched his head in confusion, but soon after shrugged it off and followed Zetsu.

''What's wrong, Zetsu? Ahhh, did you sense a candy store?!'' Tobi gasped, his one visible eye sparkling in joy.

Zetsu shook his head. ''**No. **What I found is a more interesting thing. **It's a chakra signature I never felt before.** It's rather very unique if I may note.''

Tobi once again gasped. ''Maybe it's a lollipop!''

''**How can it be a lollipop, idiot? **Lollipops don't have chakra.''

''Okay.'' Then masked man pointed his finger towards someone. ''Look! It's a pretty lady!''

''Ugh. **What the fuck are yo-**'' Zetsu's widdened in shock, Tobi was pointing to woman laying on the ground – probably unconscious – with what seemed to be purple hair. It was definitely the chakra signature Zetsu felt. ''**Shit! **That's the chakra we felt!''

''She's not a chakra, she's a girl.'' Tobi said.

''Tobi, it would be best for all of us if you just stay quiet.'' Zetsu said in reply, irritated by his partner's childish behaviour.

''But if I stay quiet there won't be anyone to -'' The masked man began, but was cutted off by Zetsu a second later.

''**Don't care!**'' Zetsu's dark side lashed out.

Both of the Akatsuki members approached the woman while Zetsu knelt down and picked her up. She had thick eye lashes and make up, but to Zetsu's annoyance she had no headband.

''Wow. She's pretty.'' Tobi stated and got a nod from Zetsu.

''**Yeah, this slut is fucking hot! **Konan's got nothing on her. **Just looking at this kunoichi gives me a boner!**''

''But, Zetsu! How do you know that she's a kunoichi? She has no metal symbol thingy!'' Tobi pointed out.

''**First of all, it's called a headband not a metal symbol thingy, idiot. And secondly, she could be some stupid ritch bitch who actually gave a damn to become a kunoichi. **Tobi was just trying to be a good boy, maybe he's right. It's highly unlikely for nobelty to become shinobi. **Like I care.**''

''Ritch – bitch! It rhymes! Ritch – bitch, ritch- bitchhhh! Ritchhhhhhhhhhh-bitchhhhhhhhhhh!'' Tobi continued to shout, not getting at all what Zetsu said. ''Wait... That's rude!''

The plant man glared at him for a moment, contemplating to kill him or not. But in the end, fortunately for Tobi he decided to let him live as he began to discuss the situation with himself. ''**Let's just rape and eat her. **No, wait. **Why?** I'm not actually against that idea, but I don't think that normal nobelty have this kind of chakra It's strange. **So? What's your point? I say we stick to my plan!** Well, it would be best to take her back to leader, he can decide what to do with her. **Tch. Fine.**''

''So, what do we do with the pretty lady?'' The masked man asked.

''We take her back to the base. She's the odd chakra signature I sensed. **We could've just done what I said, ya know...**'' Zetsu replied.

''Ok! I can't wait to show the pretty lady to the others!'' Tobi said and with that Zetsu putted the kunoichi over his shoulder and dashed off...

* * *

After a hour of dashing throught the forest, Zetsu and Tobi finally arrived at the nearest base. Once they undid the seal protecting the entrance and tied the woman, they walked in and saw that everyone just arrived. Both of them jumped onto the last two remaining fingers of the Gedo statue and greeted the others.

''Hello, everyone! Did Tobi and Zetsu keep you waiting?'' Tobi asked worriedly.

''No, fucker! Didn't you fucking see that we just arrived, too?!'' Hidan cussed.

The masked man brought a hand to the back of his head and laughed stupidly. ''Oh, sorry Hidan. I forgot.''

''Forgot?! Are you really that fucking stupid?!'' The silver haired man yelled, but Tobi's stupid expression still remained.

''At least he's smarter than you, idiot.'' Kakuzu growled.

Hidan shot back. ''How the fuck is he smarter than me, you old fart?!''

''Well, he didn't got his head chopped off.'' Kisame sneered.

''Go to hell, fish breath! They tricked me and you know that! Hey blondie, support me here! You fought those Konoha pussies, too!''

''Yeah. They're pretty tough, but the only reason I didn't took care of them right away was because I was low on clay, Hmm.'' Deidara replied.

''And that's the only reason we don't have the Kyuubi jinchuuriki yet. I told you not to push your luck, but you were and are still too stupid to understand it anyways.'' Sasori said, annoyed by his partner's remark.

''Master!''

''Enough, Hidan, Deidara!'' Pein commanded, making the Jashin worshiper and the mad bomber fall quiet quickly. He then shifted his gaze to Zetsu and ordered. ''Zetsu report.''

Zetsu nodded and began. ''The mission was a succes, **the three men you told us to assassinate are dead.** Tobi took care of them and I ate their bodies, so no one will be able to track them or us down.''

Pein gave a nod of satisfaction towards the plant man. ''Good job you two.''

Tobi clapped his hand together, earning the attention of the rest of the members. ''Leader! Tobi was a good boy and he found a pretty lady! Zetsu, thinks she could be our maid!''

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded while Tobi just bounced up and down.

''What did you find, Tobi?'' Itachi asked, clearly confused and thinking that he heard wrong. It was unlikely for Zetsu to bring a girl with them, he would rather rape or eat her.

''A pretty lady!'' The hyperactive man repeated.

''Tobi, who is this '_pretty lady' _?'' Sasori asked, watching him in confusion.

The masked man was about to reply, but Zetsu caught up to it. ''Yeah, about that... **We found a fucking hot slut!**''

''Ugh, what?'' Deidara scratched the back of his head, looking at Zetsu like he was retarded.

''Since when do you leave others alive?'' Kisame asked.

''Well, usually I would eat her, but she has this strange chakra signature.'' Zetsu replied.

''Interesting...'' Sasori brought a finger to his chin in thought. ''What kind of strange chakra signature does this kunoichi possess, if I may ask?''

''Who cares! Although, I'm surprised Zetsu didn't eat them yet, since he devours everything he sees, Hmm.'' Deidara taunted, unabling Zetsu to answer Sasori's question.

''Maybe he wants to fuck them!'' Hidan bursted out of nowhere.

''Be quiet, idiot. If he wanted to do that, wouldn't he have done it back where he saw her?' Kakuzu said, seemingly irritated.

''Wait, now. Maybe zealot there is right this time. Maybe Zetsu just wants to get laid.'' Kisame joked.

''Who are you calling a zealot, fucker?!'' Hidan yelled.

''Are you really that stupid. The insult was clearly meant for you, Hidan.'' Sasori replied, he hated to state the obvious. ''Now, be quiet before I kill you.''

''Look, I'm in no mood to talk fairy tales about some bitch I found in the forest! **Let's just gather up, so I can shove her up your asses!**'' Zetsu roared.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question. ''A gather? That might not be a bad idea. Leader-sama, what do you think of this?''

''Since there are no more missions for the time being, we might as well gather in the main base.'' Pein said, accepting Itachi's suggestion.

''Once we get there, should I open up my lab?'' Sasori asked, seemingly interested in Zetsu's story.

''Yes, if what Zetsu is telling us is the truth, we'll need your experience in science, Sasori.''

''Pein, are you really considering this?'' Konan – who kept quiet until now – asked and got a nod from Pein in response.

''If this girl proves to be useless to us, may I sell her body parts or as a slave?'' Kakuzu asked, already imagining the profit he would gain from it.

''There you go again!'' Hidan yelled accusingly. ''It's always about money with you!''

''Why would we wanna sell her, yeah? If she's hot as Zetsu says, wouldn't we wanna keep her as our maid? I mean we could definitely use one, Hmm.'' Deidara smirked.

''Enough, as of now this meeting is dismissed. Return to the Akatsuki HQ at once! We'll examine the girl Zetsu found once we gather up!'' Pein ordered.

''But I found them, too!'' Tobi moaned and with that everyone left.

* * *

Deidara groaned as he got up from the rock he and Sasori were sitting on, stretching himself. ''Hmph. Sometimes I forget how much I hate these little meetings of ours, yeah. These damn rocks always screw up my back, Hmm.''

''Be quiet, brat. We were ordered to get back to the HQ at once and I don't have time nor the patience for your complaining.'' Sasori growled, also getting up from his sitting position.

''Oh yeah, and you always get grumpy... At least we get to sleep in our own beds when we get back, Hmm.''

''Do I look to you like I care, Deidara?'' Sasori replied and sped off towards where the HQ would be.

''Hey! Wait for me, master!'' The blonde haired man shouted and followed in pursuit. ''How long 'till we get there anyways?''

''Since we're close to the main base anyways, it shouldn't take us more than a hour.'' The red haired puppet master stated. ''Now be quiet or I'll cut off your head, brat.''

''Yeah, yeah of course you will... Seriously, master Sasori, you say that all the time, yeah. You're starting to sound like a broken recorder. Be a little more original, will ya, Hmm?'' Deidara teased. ''Oh, and one more thing... That kunoichi... Use condo-''

Just when Deidara was about to finish Sasori turned around and swung him into a tree by using his Puppet Technique's chakra threads. ''I've had enough of you, brat. Keep your perverted crap to yourself. I have no intention of having a intercourse with some low life slut Zetsu found.'' He then continued his trip towards the base with Deidara coming right after him and yelling.

''Why you! I'll blow you up to little pieces, yeah! Maybe then you will learn what true art is, Hmm!''

''What true art is? I already know that, idiot. True art is long-lasting. It's a enternal display of beauty. Something that never rots or fades away. And puppets are one fine example of that.''

''Sasori no Danna, how many times do I have to tell you this. Look I respect you as a fellow artist, but your views on art are just lame. True art is fleeting!'' Deidara replied, releasing a small clay butterfly from his palm and making a single hand sign. ''True art is an explosion. Katsu!'' On the command word, the butterfly exploded, creating an astonishing firework in the process.

Sasori frowned, he wasn't amused at all. Their views on art clashed completely. One thinking that it's enternal while the other believing that it's fleeting as the red haired puppet master sighed. ''Let's just be on our way. I hate to keep others waiting. And besides, you are to naive to understand the true meaning of art.''

''The hell I am! You're just too stubborn to understand what I'm telling you, Hmm!'' Deidara accused.

''Tch. Whatever.''

* * *

After awhile everyone made their appearance at the main base, Zetsu and Tobi being the last ones.

''So where is this kunoichi you wanted to show us?'' Sasori asked impatiently.

''**Right here. **Tobi bring her out.'' Zetsu gestured to his childish partner.

''Okay, Zetsu buddy!'' Tobi saluted and activated his unique technique Kamui. The air around him started to swirl and a girl came out of Tobi's pocket dimension. ''Here she is!''

''So, that's the girl, Hmm?'' Deidara asked, pointing to the woman laying face to the ground.

Zetsu nodded. ''Yeah. Isn't it obvious, Deidara? **Wait 'till you see her from the front!**'' The plant man bent to her and picked her up, showing all of her features to his companions. ''**Not bad, right?**''

After taking a moment to stare at her – some even drool at her - Hidan bursted out. ''Holy shit! She's a fucking babe!''

''Yeah! Where did you find this woman?'' Kisame asked.

''Like I said before **we found her laying on the ground back at the forest.**'' Zetsu replied.

''I'm gonna agree with zealot over there, yeah. She's hot, heck we may even call her art, Hmm! Right, Sasori?'' Deidara shifted his gaze towards the puppet master.

''No, she's trash.'' The red haired man replied flatly.

''That's what you say to everyone that's not a S-class shinobi.'' Kisame sneered.

''Well, I'll have to agree with him. Everyone that's not a S-class shinobi isn't worth money anyway. And I don't remember seeing her face in the bingo book.'' Kakuzu said.

''Money, money, money! Is that crap the only thing you can think of?!'' Hidan snarled. ''It's just a matter of time before you begin whoring yourself for it!''

''What do we do with her, leader?'' Itachi questioned, ignoring the arguements in the background.

''Well, It'll be best to take her to a bed. Once she wakes up, I'll decide what to do with her. In the meantime, Konan get some spare clothes for her.'' Pein commanded.

Konan gave him a nod. ''Yes, Pein, I will get some spare clothes right away.''

''In whose bed do I put her in, leader?'' Zetsu asked and immediately everyone fell silent so they can hear the answer.

Pein turned around and looked at the rest of the Akatsuki members before answering. ''Sasori's bed will do.''

''Mine?! Why not in Hidan's or Zetsu's since he found her?'' Sasori growled.

''Because you are the most trustful member in the Akatsuki, Sasori. And not only that, but you're the one that leads all the experiments in the organization. So, I expect that your room will be the best to choose.'' Pein answered and motioned Zetsu towards Sasori's room.

The plant man nodded and left for Sasori's room.

***Sasori's room***

Once he entered, Zetsu went to Sasori's bed and was about to lay her there when a voice growled.

''On the floor.''

Zetsu turned towards the source of the voice and saw Sasori standing at the door as he replied. ''No. **I believe leader told me to put her on the bed.**''

''It's irrelevant. She'll be just fine on the floor.'' Sasori said, pointing to the carpet on his floor.

Zetsu shook his head. ''**Look. I don't give a damn for her well-being, I'm just following the orders. **So, you'll have to put up with it 'till we make her a bed later on.''

The plant man layed her on the bed and left the room. Leaving an angry Sasori who glared at the unconscious woman for a moment before leaving the room himself.

* * *

Sasori came back right after a conversation started between his fellow Akatsuki members as Itachi asked the leader. ''Now, that the girl is taken care of. What do you plan to do with her?''

Before Pein could answer a steel-like voice asked the same. ''Yes, leader. What is it that you're planning to do with this girl?'' All of the members turned around to this new source of voice and saw Sasori entering the room.

''Ah, Sasori, how nice of you to join us.'' Pein said, pointing his finger to a free spot on the couch. ''Come. Sit here. We will discuss the future of the girl right now.''

Sasori nodded and sat at the spot Pein was pointing at.

''Now before I begin, I have to ask. Zetsu, why exactly did you brought this girl with you?'' Pein asked, staring at the said man.

''**Well**, this girl is pretty unique.'' Zetsu replied.

''What do you mean, Hmm?'' Deidara raised an eyebrow in question.

''Her chakra. It's like something I never felt before, **yet it isn't that strong.** **It's like comparing Tobi and a monkey.** They're the same species –''

''But Zetsu! I'm not a monkey!''

''-, **but Tobi is stupidier**. In other words, this chakra is like it's from a completely another dimension.'' Zetsu finished despite being interrupted by Tobi at a certain moment.

''Wait, Tobi is a monkey? No wonder that fucker is never taking his mask off. He's a fucking monkey for Jashin's sake!'' Hidan shouted, not getting at all what Zetsu was saying.

Kakuzu looked at his partner, seemingly unamused before murmuring to himself. ''Idiot...''

''Wow, Hidan you're stupid, Hmm.'' Deidara said.

''Wasn't it obvious, brat?'' Sasori replied.

''Try being his partner.'' Kakuzu added.

''Try being Kisame's partner.'' Itachi said.

''Hey! What is that supposed to mean, Weasel Boy?'' Kisame sneered.

''Kisame, call me that again and I'll kill you.'' Itachi threatened, activating his Sharingan.

Before Kisame could say anything else, Hidan bursted out, finally caughting up to the conversation. ''What the fuck do you mean 'I'm stupid'?! Heh, blondie?!''

''Just like you heard, Hmm.'' Deidara mocked.

''Why you!''

''Silence!'' All of the members immediately fell silent- like always - , shifting their gazes to Pein. ''There's no time for your useless arguements. We must return to the matter at hand. Konan here will explain everything.''

Konan nodded and stepped forward. ''Since Pein is too irritated to speak right now, I will tell you his decision. Pein decided that we will keep the girl for now. We will see for ourselves how good she is.''

''Where will she sleep?'' Itachi asked.

''We will make her a bed in Sasori's room.'' Pein joined in.

''What?! I'm not going to babysit some girl you found out in the forest! I refuse to!'' Sasori complained, irritated to no end that he was the one given this task.

''No. You will have to be her master. Kakuzu will surely kill her and Itachi is younger than you.''

''Tch. Fine. But if she doesn't listen, I'll make sure to barry her six feet under the ground!''

''No, Sasori! Don't kill the pretty lady!'' Tobi begged.

''Be quiet, Tobi. I'm in no mood for you right now.'' Sasori glared.

''You're always in no mood, Hmm.'' Deidara taunted.

''Especially for you, brat.'' Sasori said, turning around and walking away from the others. Hearing one last sentence coming from Kisame's mouth.

''What a troublesome fella he is.''


	2. Exchanging Information

Rarity felt consciousness slowly get back to her as she opened her eyes. The first sight she took in was the bed she was laying in.

''What? I don't remember being in bed. But it doesn't matter, I like it better than laying on a dirty ground. Ugh, I hope my mane isn't filthy, or otherwise I would have to wash it for days.'' She muttered to herself and went to shake her head with her hoof, but once she brought it up to her head, she felt something strange as she shifted her gaze to her hoof.

The thing she saw next made her scream like a little filly about to be crushed by a dragon. ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!''

The scream echoed throught the house and instantly she could hear muffled voice approaching the room. After a moment or so, the door flew open as a orange haired man stepped in and shouted.

''What's wrong, woman?!''

''W-Who are you? W-What do you want from me?'' Rarity asked shakily, looking at the people at the entrance in fright.

''We want to rape you.'' A blue man joked, making Rarity to tremble even more than before.

The man snickered after seeing her reaction, but a blue haired woman slapped him behind his head and scowled. ''Kisame! Don't do that! You're scaring her, you jerk!''

''So? That bitch should be scared!'' A silver haired man commented.

''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree.'' A tall, masked man said thoughtfully and what frightened Rarity the most was that he had stiches on his arms.

''Well, I would've be scared too if a was girl standing in front of the one and only, the tentacle rape monster, Hmm. Hehe.'' The blonde taunted.

''**Haha**. Good one, Deidara!'' The half-white and half-black man gave the blonde - apparently named Deidara – a bump on the shoulder.

The stitched man growled back. ''How many times do I have to tell you idiots this? I don't use my threads for any perverted crap your moronic minds come up with. And don't you have Sasori to bother, Deidara?''

''But Sasori went to his lab, to play mad scientist. Tobi wanted to play too, but Sasori-san said no.'' A childish man informed them.

''Stop your arguements, we have a kunoichi here that we need to take care of first.'' The raven haired man said.

''Pein, please allow me to talk to her.'' The blue haired girl asked for permission and in return got a nod from the man called Pein.

''Very well. Make it quick Konan, we will be waiting for you in the living room.'' Pein noted and motioned everyone else out of the room.

As he closed the door, Konan turned around to the purple haired girl and greeted. ''Hello there. My name is Konan. What's your name?''

''Rarity.'' The girl answered and for a moment Konan stared in confusion, but soon regained her senses.

''Okay, Rarity. Is there something wrong? Something you want to ask?'' Konan questioned, trying to be nice to the girl in front of her.

Rarity nodded '' Well, yes. First of all, where am I? What am I? Who are you? And Where are my friends?''

''Uh, that's a lot of questions, but I'll try to answer them as best as I can.'' Konan said and got a nod from Rarity.

''Okay. You are in the Akatsuki's base.''

''Akatsuki? I apologize, but I don't remember that I ever head the name.''

''You don't know of us?'' Konan asked, surprised.

Rarity shook her head in return as Konan sighed. ''Well then, this may come hard on you... But the Akatsuki is a S-rank criminal organization which's main goal is world domination in the name of peace.''

Rarity widdened her eyes in shock and fear as she started to whimper. ''P-Please, don't kill me!''

Konan felt sorrow rise in her heart as she approached the girl to comfort her. ''Don't worry. Just don't make the guys mad and nothing will happen to you. They're actually fun when you get to know them. And besides, I'm here.''

The purple haired woman stopped whimpering and gave Konan a grateful nod. ''Thank you.''

''But... There is something else.'' Konan's aura suddenly became a little darker as Rarity blinked.

''W-W-What? What is it?''

''To ensure your survival here, you must prove to be useful to Pein. So, tell me all about your abillities.''

Rarity nodded slightly. ''Alright.''

''Then begin.''

''Well, I used to be an Unicron, but I'm not anymore. But I am a fashionista.''

''You used to be an Unicorn? What do you mean?''

''I don't know. The last thing I remember is that me and my friends defeated Discord with the Elements of Harmony.''

''Discord? Elements of Harmony? Rarity, I do not understand.'' Konan said, none of this terms made sense to her.

''The Elements of Harmony are magical amulets that resembles the friendship between me and my friends. And Discord is the opposite of that. He is the spirit of chaos.'' Rarity explained

Konan raised an eyebrow in question. ''Magic? The things you just explained to me sound like you're from a completely-'' Then suddenly the realization hit her like a sack of bricks. ''- ANOTHER WORLD!''

''Uh, Miss Konan is that even possible?''

''Well, it isn't IMPOSSIBLE. Come quickly, I have to inform the others!'' Konan shouted, grabbing Rarity's hand and running towards the living room.

* * *

As soon as she got to it, Konan bursted open the door, making everyone in the room stare at her in confusion.

''Where's Sasori?!'' Konan asked.

''I'm here. What has gotten into you, woman?'' Came the voice of the red haired puppet master as he furrowed a brow in question, but quickly regained his emotionless expression as he saw the girl Zetsu brought with him coming up next to Konan. ''Oh, It's you. So, you're finally awake.''

Rarity felt fear course throught her veins as she heard the red haired's man steely voice. ''Excuse me, but I don't believe we met.''

Before Sasori could answer, a sound of someone clearing his throat brought all the attention to Pein. ''Leave the introductions for later, Sasori. First, Konan tell us what is wrong.''

''Pein this girl is from an another world!'' Konan immediately answered, making everyone to tilt their heads in confusion.

''The fuck are you blabbering on about?!'' Hidan cussed, making Rarity wince at such language. But she waved it off, believing that she didn't heard him right.

''Yes, Konan-chan. What are you talking about? Please do tell.'' Itachi said.

''Well, you all know that weird chakra signature Zetsu felt?'' Konan asked and got a nod from everyone else. ''And Rarity here told me that she used to be an Unicorn, and since there are no Unicorns in our world means that she's probably from a completely different dimension!''

''And exactly how do we know that she's not lying? As far as I know Unicorns are magical horses from a six year old's fairy tale.'' Kakuzu said which gave Itachi an idea as he spoke.

''Perhaps I should check with my Sharingan? Leader, I ask your permission to do so.''

Pein allowed. ''You have it.''

Itachi gave him a nod and walked over to Rarity, who started to tremble in fear before the raven haired man.

But Konan calmed her down by putting a hand on her shoulder. ''Don't worry. He's not gonna hurt you, Itachi will just glance into your memories in order for us to understand the situation.''

Rarity stared at her for a moment before giving her a unsure nod. ''Alright then, Miss Konan. If you say so then I will trust you.''

Itachi activated his Sharingan and was about to cast a Genjutsu on her when a voice came behind him.

''Wait!''

All of them turned to look at Sasori in confusion as Pein spoke. ''What is it, Sasori?''

''If he's going to look into her memories, he should cast a Genjutsu over all of us. That way we won't need to explain certain things instead we'll just show each others our memories.'' Sasori suggested and got a nod from Pein.

''Good idea, Sasori.'' Pein praised. ''But Itachi make sure that you don't reveal too much about us. If she really is from an another world, show her how things go around in this world. As for our goals, we will explain them once we determine if she's worth becoming the Akatsuki's personal pet.''

Itachi nodded in understanding. ''Very well. I will do as you wish, leader.''

''Everyone if you would please look into my eyes.'' Itachi said, as he prepared a Genjutsu. Casting it the very moment everyone in the room looked at him. Images starting flashing in everybody's heads which continued an hour or two in Itachi's Genjutsu world while only one second passed in the real world as Itachi released his illusion.

Everyone in the room stayed silent – except Rarity, she was frightened of what she saw of the Shinobi World – , not believing what they saw just now.

That is until Akatsuki's one and only Jashinist decided to break the ice. ''Did all of you assholes saw the same fucking thing?!''

''Yeah, pretty much, Hmm.'' Deidara answered, scratching the back of his head in confusion. ''Actually, what the fuck did we saw, Hmm?!''

''Ponies!'' Tobi beamed.

''Yeeaah...'' Kisame looked at Tobi, before turning to his partner. ''Hey, Itachi.''

''Hn?''

''Did your genjutsu fuck up or something?''

''No.''

''In other words, all we saw about this place Equestria is the truth.'' Sasori stated, making all of the members – including himself – to turn around and look at their new captive.

''Sooo... You were a horse? Which could talk?'' Hidan questioned stupidly.

''**Yeah, idiot. **Didn't you watch?'' Zetsu replied.

Rarity's eyes widdened in surprise after hearing the plant man speak. ''D-Did he just...''

''Yes, he did speak in two different tones of voice. Zetsu has a split personality.'' Itachi answered.

''Oh, I guess I could, uh, accept that.''

''Oi leader, what do we do with this fucking slut?'' Hidan cussed and this time Rarity definetly heard him right, but she decided not to bring it up or otherwise she may get herself killed.

''I believe it would be wise to keep her.'' Kakuzu commented.

''Why, Hmm?'' Deidara asked.

''Because if she really has the abillity to find gems, we could use her to increase our funds. And with that we'll much more equipment.''

''Yeah, right. You just want more money, Hmm.''

''No. Perhaps Kakuzu is onto something.'' Pein said, thoughtfully

''So, in other words **we're keeping the bitch?**'' Zetsu raised an eyebrow.

''Yes.''

''Yaaaay!'' Tobi cheered. ''We're keeping Miss Rarity! But who will take her for a walk?''

''She's not a dog, idiot, Hmm!'' The blonde member yelled.

''Zetsu, Sasori come over here for a moment.'' Pein motioned the two members to follow him from the others. ''Oh, Miss Rarity you may come as well.''

Rarity gulped before walking towards the three of them and asking. ''Uh, yes?''

''Since you're staying at the Akatsuki we decided that you should have a master. You are to comply to every last command your master gives you and you shall show respect towards him, otherwise if you manage to get on his nerves there won't be anyone around to save you from a certain death. Is that clear?'' Pein threathened, making Rarity's veins run cold in fear.

''U-Um, y-yes. Crystal clear.''

''Good.''

Rarity gulped as she was afraid to ask this next question, but since she had to know this she asked. ''Well, who is he? My master, I mean.''

''That would be me.'' A steely voice besides her came as Rarity felt herself tense in fear.

''Y-You are Sasori, r-right?''

''Yeah.'' Sasori replied amusedly, seeing as how this kunoichi seemed to be afraid of him. The puppet master allowed a smirk to appear on his face as he got closer to Rarity, but his smirk disappeared soonly after wittnessing her reaction. Instead of trembling in fear, a faint blush was visible across the woman's face which amused Sasori. 'She's afraid of me, but yet she likes me? Interesting... Perhaps this girl will be more amusing than I originally thought.'

Rarity stared at his eyes, unable to move. She was very well informed about the blush on her face, but no matter what she just couldn't force it down. The man, Sasori, was truly terrifying. He would make many of the ponies back in Equestria run away in fright of his both his steely voice and emotionless expression, but yet at the same time he was handsome as well. Mares would drool over him , hay, they would drool over all of the guys in this organization, but then again these men could kill you before you even have a chance to blink. There's no doubt about it, if she wants to survive, Rarity might as well take Konan's advice and not get any of them mad.

Thankfully a voice, actually two voices came to her rescue. ''Why did you call us? **What do we have to do with this?**''

Pein sighed. ''Zetsu, I called you because you're going to help Sasori build Rarity a bed. And just as I said before, she will be sleeping in Sasori's room.''

Rarity's blush strengthened. She was going to sleep with him? With Sasori? Surely she expected to sleep in Konan's room, not in one of the guys' rooms. Althought Rarity felt a feeling of excitement run across her body, Sasori didn't seemed to be pleased with this. Why was it that he was the one chosen to be her babysitter? If they would ask him, the girl would be forced to sleep with Hidan. No matter if he rapes her or not, but seeing as how that was what the leader wished, he had to comply.

''**Fine. **Let's just get this done with, Sasori.'' Zetsu said and walked out of the living room.

Sasori stared for a moment before following in pursuit, but stopping a moment later since the kunoichi didn't follow him. ''What are you doing, woman? Follow us to my room. And don't keep me waiting. I'm a very impatient person. I hate to be kept waiting or keep others waiting.''

''Okay, Master Sasori. I'm coming.'' Rarity replied and when she said the last part, she could swear she heard a snicker coming from one of the remaining men.

Sasori glared at Hidan, muttering a ''Pervert..'' before turning around and walking away. He was a inch away from the door when he heard Hidan call out for him.

''Hey, puppet boy!'' Hidan called, getting an irritated look from Sasori as a response.

''What?'' The red haired man asked, this was no time for the Jashinist's retarded jokes. Sasori already knew what he was meaning to say and boy would he punch Hidan's face in if his assumptions were correct.

''Don't fuck too loud. Some of us are trying to sleep, ya know.'' Hidan teased, proving the red head's assumptions correct as he was about to lash himself at the Jashinist when a second voice called out.

''Yeah, and don't let her play with the gun too much, it can be dangerous, if you know what I mean.'' Kisame added.

Sasori gritted his teeth in anger, if he had permission right now, those two would be dead. He glanced at Rarity and saw that she was staring at them with a furious blush across her face. The red head felt his previous amusement return, but waved it off as he reached for the door knob when-

''Hey, Master Sasori!'' Deidara called out with a smirk written across his face.

''What do you want, brat?!''

''Be careful. Or otherwise we'll have a little Sasori running throught the house, Hmm.'' The blonde teased, making Sasori grab the door knob angrily and exiting with Rarity in pursuit.

Tobi – who miraculously stayed quiet the whole time – scratched his head in confusion. ''What are Deidara, Hidan and Kisame saying? And why is Sasori mad at them? Tobi doesn't understand!''

''You don't need to.'' Kakuzu explained. ''They're just being idiots as always.''

''Hn.'' Itachi agreed.

''Fuck you, guys! Don't you have a sense of humor, assholes?! Well, we surely as fuck have!'' Hidan cussed.

''Jerks!'' Konan accused, leaving the room.

* * *

Sasori and Rarity entered the former's room as they saw Zetsu finishing building up the bed.

''**Where the fuck were you two? **We already finished the bed.'' Zetsu said.

''Hidan, Deidara and Kisame were having their 'idiot' time again.'' Sasori replied flatly.

Zetsu gave a knowing nod in response before walking towards the door and telling them. ''We putted some spare clothes on the bed. **Just make sure to be quick.**''

''Fine. Woman, go get yourself dressed.'' Sasori motioned Rarity to the bathroom and got a nod from her in reply.

''Yes, Master.'' Rarity obeyed as she picked up the clothes and was about to enter the bathroom when both her and Sasori heard voices arguing from Zetsu. ''Is there something wrong, Mr. Zetsu?''

''- No. He'll kill us. **Who cares? It'll be funny as hell.** Fine. Let's just do it.'' Zetsu argued, getting a skeptical look from Sasori.

''What is it?'' Sasori asked, obviously irritated. 'Don't tell m-'

''**Don't go throught her cave too often. **Gotta go! Bye!'' The plant man told him quickly before running away as fast as he could.

Once again, leaving a furious Sasori and a blushing Rarity.

''I swear, I'm going to slaughter them all!''

* * *

Author's note: I forgot to mention that this is an alternate universe where none of the Akatsuki died. Meaning that Sasori killed Chiyo (Sakura escaped) and Hidan killed Shikamaru. The storyline of this fic starts right before Season 6 in Naruto Shippuden. That's all. Reviews and suggestions are always welcome. If you have a request about a battle or a moment, post it and I'll take it into consideration.


End file.
